Kingdom Hearts: Devoid Of Innocence
by BlackPrincessOfCoralia
Summary: It's four years after Sora and company take out Organization XIII, and now that their older, their lives seem to be taking many different turns, and they find out a lot of things about Ansem The Wise that no one ever knew.


**Kingdom Hearts:Devoid Of Innocence**

**Summary**:It's four years after Sora and company take out Organization XIII, and now that their older, their lives seem to be taking many different turns, and they find out a lot of things about Ansem The Wise that no one ever knew. This is a story that me and a friend of mine have been doing for about six years now and it's time we put it on paper. Honestly...it's really massive so I can't explain it all in a summary, so just read and review please. New characters will be introduced, many of which are my creation. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and other anime's mentioned in this story are not my property and this story is not written for any profit on my part.

Chapter One

Living The Traverse Town Way

Cobalt blue eye's stared out of a small window with a slightly glazed look at a little Moogle who was being teased by it's supposed family in the cobble-stone square below due to the fact that it's Pom Pom was slightly over sized. It had tried invain to talk to what Sora assumed was a girl Moogle and got laughed at. Sora blinked after a moment or two and laughed. That reminded him so much of his love life it wasn't funny.

He slipped off his bead and away from the window and strecthed while looking around at the filth that was his room. He had been messy back on the island too...he had just never really given a damn about hygiene. The room was small and cramped..a little too small for all the junk littering the floor. Cid had moved out of here ages ago, and said he and Riku could have the place for free, though the utilities would be their responsibility once he was completely moved. Sora's room was completely square all the way around with white washed walls covered with posters off all his favorite bands and actors. In the middle of the ceiling was a single swinging lightbulb Sora burned his hand on frequently at night when he wanted the light off. Cid and his wife had apparently had numerous fights in this room which was why the light switch had been ripped out of the wall, and Cid simply fixed the wiring and left the light on all the time so that you'd have to unscrew the light bulb to turn the light out. At the foot of the small bed Sora slept in was a nightstand with a 24-in screen television on it that was littered with unopened bills and letters from home. Small piles of clothes he never bothered to pick up were everywhere, as well as candy and food wrappers...some of which still had food in them.

Sora walked through the rubbish piles and went across the hall to the bathroom which, because of Riku, was the cleanest room in the house. He yawned and looked in the mirror, his eyes watering slightly. He hadn't been able to sleep for hours now, and it was getting a little irritating. He'd been up playing Super Nintendo until he'd gotten bored with and started staring out the window at the drastically changed Traverse Town Square. After the Keyblade War ended the governments on each of the worlds decided it would be an interesting idea to keep the gateways open so that people could travel to and fro whenever they wanted. After a while they even gave it a name and did the most amazing feet of scientific engineering anyone had ever seen. Somehow they managed to literally pull water off of the worlds that were mostly water and circle it around other worlds which meant more water for residents, and even...no matter how corny it sounded...pirates...who, of course for space travel had to have upgrades on their ships. They had even advanced to the point where worlds strictly for vacationing and tourism were being made, and some places for people to live as well. Gummi Ships we're now sold just like cars at Carl Gregory in all different kinds of shapes, colors, and sizes...which is where Sora and Riku bought their new ship.

Sora opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Ny-Quil Nighttime. He was going to sleep even if he had to drug himself. It was four in the morning, and he knew exactly how he was going to feel when Mickey's rat-ass called and begged him and Riku to come over and help him find his Gummi Ship keys again, although he didn't really have much to complain about. Helping Mickey had become a day job for him, and he was paid pretty well to do little jobs that lopsided little castle, and at least he wasn't doing anything gay like Riku. Riku worked about three blocks over in a flower shop some old lady owned, and was paid seven bucks an hour. Sora couldn't blame Riku for sticking with it though. It may not have been the manliest job, but it was a nice environment atleast. Mickey had actually had him cleaning toilets at one point.

Sora downed half the bottle and stuck it back in the medicine cabinet and walked out of the bathroom into the narrow hall way and down the stairs that led to the living room which, because of Riku's OCD was also clean. The T.V. Down here wasn't much bigger than the one upstairs in his room, but they had TivO on this one...and soft core porn came on Cine-max late at night. The floor was a dark oak wood with a large, red, dusty carpet over it in front of the old couch Leon had given them a few months ago. They didn't really keep much in here except a small basket in the corner where a small brown puppy slept that Riku said looked a lot like Sora due to its own set of cobalt blue eyes.

Sora sat on the couch heavily and laid there a while looking up at his reflection in the mirror hanging over the television. He hadn't really changed much at all since he'd been sucked up through the dark portal when he was fourteen. He was still really skinny, and his island tan had never left him, though the last few years hadn't blessed him with anymore height. He hated still being shorter that Yuffie-the-wanna-be-ninja. He tilted his head back until he was looking out the garden bay window at the new scene that had taken only months for the town to achieve.

The huge wooden door that used to let you enter Traverse Town had been torn down to make room for more shops and restaurants, and even a few schools and grocery stores, though they had left the square intact and added a few benches for shoppers to sit on. Cid had moved his new accessory shop further up town, and Donald's nephews were the only familiar shop around now. Geppetto still lived around the corner and Pinochio had long since become **cough ** a 'real' boy...though Riku always said he thought Pinochio was a little on the homo-side since he'd made the transition. The sky above Traverse Town had changed too. Highway bridges stretched over a lot of stuff now, though no one really drove much anyway. They walked since everything was so close. Sora thought fleetingly for a moment of getting some glazed donuts from the Krispy Cream down the street, and a piping hot cup of coffee from Starbucks.

Sora sat on the couch for a good hour before he started to feel drowsy from the cough syrup he'd downed, and it took him only about two minutes to dose off. When Riku woke up some hours later he didn't bother to wake Sora before going to work...Mickey always managed to do that extremely loudly on the video phone whenever Sora didn't pick up and the Traverse Town Way of Living always seemed to conflict with what ' King Ratty' always wanted.

((A/N: . This ends the first chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.))


End file.
